1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an infant patting system and more particularly pertains to applying a repeating striking force in a line between a wearer's shoulder blades, the applying force being in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of comforting systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, comforting systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of comforting a user through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,310 issued Sep. 3, 1985 to Scott relates to an Apparatus for Comforting an Infant. U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,963 issued Nov. 7, 2000 to Black relates to a Vibrating Baby Blanket. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,331 issued Aug. 28, 1990 to Pereria relates to a Crib Mattress Patting Device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an infant patting system that allows for applying a repeating striking force in a line between a wearer's shoulder blades, the applying force being in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the infant patting system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of applying a repeating striking force in a line between a wearer's shoulder blades, the applying force being in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved infant patting system which can be used for applying a repeating striking force in a line between a wearer's shoulder blades, the applying force being in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.